Color Me Different, Color Me the Same
by keep-me-posted
Summary: He was programmed to follow orders; she's a free spirit.  Makes sense that they'd have different aspects on coloring.  TS OneShot.


**Random idea that came to me the other night. I hope I don't make Buzz seem too strange in this. I have weird ideas sometimes and they never quite pan out like they did in my head, lol. If you've read some of my other stories, you probably know what I'm talking about. :P Anyways, thanks for reading!**

**I do not own Toy Story or any of its characters.**

* * *

It was just like any other day in the bedroom. Bonnie had left for daycare just over an hour ago and all the toys were doing their own little thing.

Buzz was marching about the room with his hands clasped tightly behind his back. Patrolling; something he couldn't quite shake out of him, even after all those years of being snapped into reality.

On his second lap around, he noticed Jessie. She was lying on her stomach; her legs crossed while swaying in the air. It was interesting to find her alone in the corner of the room, rather than partying with the rest of the toys on the other side.

As soon as he was within earshot, Buzz spoke up. "Hello, Jessie."

She turned her head. "Hi, Buzz!" She paused for a second, considering if she should get up and give him a hug. She then decided she was much too comfortable and instead flashed him a bright smile.

After Jessie turned her attention back to what she was doing, it took Buzz a moment to focus again. Her smiles and...well, practically _anything_ she did, often left him in a daze.

He cleared his throat. "So, what are you doing?" He, of course, already knew she was coloring. Anyone with eyes could see that. But when he was around Jessie, he never knew quite what to say; so usually something fairly obvious or complete gibberish would always pop out.

Which would result in Jessie giving him a look, accompanied by a sarcastic comment.

"Coloring," She said, not taking her eyes off the drawing. There wasn't even a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"I see," Buzz nodded. "Coloring what?"

Again, he already knew the answer to this. She was coloring a cow. Buzz wasn't sure if he was just doing it to mess with everybody, as she was a _cow_girl doll; or because she happened to like cows; or just because the coloring book belonged to a six-year old, which mostly contained pictures of farm animals, anyway.

"A cow," She replied, again sarcasm-free.

Buzz kneeled down and examined the drawing. The cow she was coloring was, thanks to her, brown with purple spots and for some reason that bothered him. After all, cows were meant to be black and white. Its just how it was. Still, he kept his mouth shut and just focused on Jessie's hand move across the page.

At one point, he noticed the brown crayon she was holding slightly mark outside the black line of the cow's back.

"You, uh, just accidentally colored outside the line there," He pointed out.

But Jessie didn't stop. "I know." She colored the 'mistake' a little darker.

"You know?"

"I meant to do that."

"But," He started, confused. "You're not supposed to do that."

Suddenly, she whipped her head around, wearing that look Buzz had been waiting for. "You're not _supposed_ to do that?" And there was the sarcasm.

"Yeah," He said. "You're not supposed to color outside the lines."

Jessie was sitting up now, crayon still in hand. "Is that some new rule to coloring that I wasn't aware of?"

"Well, no," Buzz admitted. "Not technically; but it's implied." He flipped to another page in the coloring book. "Look, even Bonnie does it."

"And who says I'm Bonnie?" Jessie asked. She tried to say that in a way that didn't sound like an insult. After all, Bonnie was the best.

"But that's why those thick black lines are there." He pointed to one lining of the cow's legs. "To keep you within the lines."

"Well, I don't like stayin' _within_ the lines."

"But that's what you're _supposed_ to do," He stated, firmly.

"It's _coloring_," Jessie spat back. "You're not _supposed_ to do anything. That's why I like it."

"Is that why you're cow is so strangely colored?"

She turned away from him to look at her drawing. "I don't think it's strange."

"You're cow is _brown_ with _purple_ spots," Buzz shook his head. "That's not right."

She stared at him for a moment before smiling. "Looks right to me."

He blinked, obviously flabbergasted.

Jessie cocked her head to the side, almost studying him. If toys could blush, Buzz would have been red as a tomato. Suddenly, she dropped her brown crayon and picked up a blue one.

"Here," She said, leaning over and placing the coloring stick into his hand.

"What is this for?"

"You're going to help me with my drawing," She said, pulling him closer.

"Okay," He agreed rather quickly, scooting towards the coloring book. "What am I going to color? The sky?"

"No," Jessie said, "You're going to color the cloud."

Buzz glanced at the crayon in his hands. "But...clouds aren't blue."

"They are in my drawing."

"Are you missing the white crayon?" Buzz asked, searching through Bonnie's supplies. "'Cuz I can go find you another one."

"No, I just want a blue cloud." She raised her hand and signaled it to the papered cloud on the page. "Go ahead."

He shook his head.

Jessie placed a hand on her hip. "Buzz.."

Another shake.

"Oh, for the love of Abraham, Buzz!" She sighed, exasperated. "You're being ridiculous." When Buzz shook his head for a third time, Jessie jumped across his lap, grabbing his arm.

Then she pulled at it with all her might, trying to bring the tip of the crayon down onto the paper. He tried to resist and even considered releasing the crayon; but she was surprisingly strong, and the force just made him clasp his fingers even more tightly around the coloring device.

Finally, Jessie managed to get the tip of the crayon directly in the middle of the cloud. She started moving Buzz's arm up and down, leaving streak after streak of blue to appear on the paper. When she let go, she was happy to find him continuing the pattern.

After a moment, Buzz realized it wasn't so bad. After all, a cloud could be blue. It could be such a thin cloud that the sky would blend into it.

"Good," The cowgirl doll smiled, following the space toy's hand. "Now color the outside."

"The outside of what?"

She frowned. "The outside of the cloud, Buzz."

"Oh," He paused. "You mean the sky?"

"No, not the sky," Jessie said. "The cloud. I want you to color outside the lines of the cloud."

"N-no."

"Buzz.." She warned. "Don't make me grab your arm again."

"Okay, okay." He stood still for a second. Then, sucking in a breath, he closed his eyes and led his crayon down. When he opened his eyes, there was a mark of blue, running off the cloud. It kinda made it look like it was leaking.

Then, taking another breath, Buzz attempted to fix it, coloring all around the outside of the black line of the cloud. When he was finished, he smiled. He did it.

"There ya go," Jessie grinned. "See, that wasn't so hard."

Buzz dropped the crayon and rubbed his arm. "It does look pretty good, huh?"

She nodded. "Yeah, it looks pointy, but fuzzy at the same time."

"Like Mr. Pricklepants," He chuckled.

"Exactly!"

They both shared a laugh. After a moment, they just stared at each other, smiling. Suddenly, Buzz cleared his throat, breaking the gaze between them.

"So, what should we do next?"

"Erm, the sun!" She announced. "What color should the sun be?"

"Yel-" Buzz started, reaching for the yellow crayon. Jessie raised an eyebrow. "Red. The sun should be red."

She smiled, nodded. "Good answer."

* * *

**I was debating on whether the story should end with a kiss or not, but I couldn't make it fit into the storyline without seeming forced; so, I just settled with this. Comments are love.**


End file.
